


Day 4: Hand That Rocks the Mabel

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Gideon peeked around the tree at the Tent of Telepathy. A crowd milled about in front of it, murmuring with conversations as they waited for the show to begin.

He shuffled a bit in place and adjusted his cap, nervously wondering if this was a good idea. It really wasn’t and he knew that, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Gleeful! What a pleasant surprise!” a cheerful voice sounded from behind him.

Gideon leaped in shock, turning to see the last person he’d wanted to run into.

“Oh! H-howdy Dipper! How are you doing this fine day?”

Gideon wasn’t sure what was harder, forcing a grin through his fear or meeting Dipper’s bright blue eyes. The Pines boy’s smile would’ve been disarming to most, but Gideon had known him long enough to see the predatory smirk behind it. Sometimes he wished he couldn’t see it because it made Dipper all the more terrifying.

“It’s been awhile since you’ve come by to see our show,” Dipper said nonchalantly, “I’m glad to have you here despite our differences. I think you’ll find my sister and I have even more amazing tricks than you saw the last time you came by.”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly here to…” Gideon trailed off as he realized Dipper’s hand had found it’s way across his back and was guiding him towards the Tent. He stopped abruptly and swivelled out of Dipper’s grasp. “I, uhm, I forgot my wallet and I really should go back home so I can purchase a ticket.”

Without looking at him, Dipper flicked a small coin purse out of nowhere with his left hand. Gideon’s ‘wallet’. He tossed it at Gideon’s face absentmindedly, more engrossed by what he held in his right hand.

“‘To: Mabel’, a letter for my sister?” Dipper asked, reading the outside before opening the red envelope. When had he snatched that from Gideon?

“D-dipper, th-that is a private message…” he tried. Gideon had attempted to fight it, knowing how bad the Pines twins could be, but he really truly couldn’t help how compelled he was by Mabel’s beauty, her confidence. This was just supposed to be a simple letter, to get it out of his system. Mabel wasn’t supposed to know it was from him, much less Dipper.

“To my dearest Mabel,” Dipper read dramatically, affecting a mocking approximation of Gideon’s accent. “Your auburn hair is as beautiful as the leaves of Autumn, your eyes as beautiful as Winter’s snow, your laugh as beautiful as Spring’s joy, your smile as beautiful as Summer’s warmth. I watch you from afar, but hope that someday my love can be revealed.

Yours Truly,

Your Secret Admirer.”

Gideon twiddled his thumbs. He desperately wanted to snatch the letter and run but knew he’d never succeed. This was a terrible idea after all, curse his loving heart.

“Needs work,” Dipper said blandly, “So, her smile is warm but mine scares you? You wound me.”

Gideon flinched.

“I think she’ll like it anyways. The one Pacifica wrote for me was worse, so I suppose Mabel wins that competition.”

Gideon started. Pacifica had written Dipper a love letter? She hadn’t told him about that. He looked up to see Dipper’s eyes glowing lightly. The Pines twin flicked his eyes to the side and Gideon followed, realizing he’d been walking towards the Tent the whole time without knowing. They were at the back entrance.

He looked back as Dipper grabbed his chin firmly, holding him in place. “Yes Gideon, Pacifica wrote me a letter a week ago and Mabel caught her just like I caught you. It might be surprising but my sister and I have a certain fondness towards you two.” Gideon felt his cheeks grow hot. “We’ve had our rivalries in the past but I think after we have some more intimate discussions we can all be one big, happy family.”

Ice cold lips pressed against his forehead before Gideon felt himself shoved into the Tent’s folds. He felt extremely confused. All he had wanted to do was quietly drop off a letter and go home and all this new information was a bit much, especially when he was in the middle of enemy territory.

The curtains flowed and flapped around him before opening in a tunnel towards a girl with glowing blue eyes. Gideon looked down and saw the red envelope in his hand. Looking back up up he saw her beckon him closer with the softest, warmest smile he’d ever seen.

He didn’t even mind when she took the letter and tossed it aside, more engrossed in the happiness he felt as she drew him into her bosom, completely taken by the Pines’ intoxicating trap.


End file.
